


Cookies on a rainy day

by SamanthaEvergreen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaEvergreen/pseuds/SamanthaEvergreen
Summary: This is just a fluffy story of Mike and Eleven making chocolate chip cookies on a rainy day.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 18





	Cookies on a rainy day

June 14th, 1985.

Mike tried to keep his eyes open as another episode of A-TEAM ended. Lightning flashed outside. The soft warmth of the day had been washed away by a storm that had come out of nowhere right as El had been about to go home from a day of showing her how to ride a bike. It hadn't gone well, but he was just happy to spend time with her but now they both sat in the living room, him watching tv and El reading one of his mom's cookbooks looking a little confused, both waiting for it to stop so he could walk her home.

The theme song started again and Mike couldn't take it anymore and hit the off button, the screen going black.

"What's wrong?" El asked looking up.

"I'm bored, " Mike said, letting out a long breath, letting his head fall back onto the chair, "There's nothing to do."

"Oh," was all she said for a moment before an idea hit her.

"We could make this."

Mike looked over at her and saw she was holding up a baking cookbook, the page on chocolate chip cookies, a happy smile on.

Mike felt his eyebrows lift. "Well, I've never baked before."

The smile fell as she looked down and Mike realized his mistake. "What I mean is that of course, we can make them," he said, sitting up.

"Is it really okay?" El asked.

"Yeah of course," Mike said getting up and came over to her and took her hand, pulling her off the chair and make their way into the kitchen.

Of course, Mike had no real clue how to make cookies, he had seen his mom do it a million times before but he hadn't learned himself but for El, he would try and do anything.

Mike turned on the little radio resting on the kitchen counter, the song Take On Me played, mixing with the rain.

"So what do we do first?" El asked.

"Ummm," was all Mike said as he took the cookbook and looked at it, reading the steps though not much-made sense.

3 cups all-purpose flour

tsp baking soda

tsp salt

1 1/2 sticks butter, at room temperature

1 cup packed light brown sugar

1 cup granulated sugar

2 large eggs

1 Tsp pure vanilla extract

One bag of chocolate chips.

Cook at 350 for ten minutes.

Like who knows the difference between a Tsp vs a tsp and why was brown sugar any different than white sugar? Did it really matter?

"Mike?"

"Okay got it," Mike said, closing the book and putting on a smile. "First turn the oven on 350."

El did as she was told and turned the dial as he went over and grabbed a bowl, butter, and sugar along with the eggs.

"Here," he said, handing her the butter and eggs, "mix those together in the bowl."

"Okay," she said happily and went over to the bowl and started mixing as he went over and grabbed the flour, baking soda and vanilla.

"I'm done," El said, looking up at him with a proud smile.

"Mike went over and it did look well mixed, "Great job El."

She looked up at him happy as he handed her flour. "We need three cups of this added."

She grabbed the measuring cup and opened the bag of flour and started to dump them into the bowl as he randomly picked on the measuring spoons because what real difference could it make and added the vanilla, chocolate chips and baking soda.

"Do we mix it now?" El asked.

"I guess so," Mike said and grabbed the handheld electric mixer he always saw his mom use.

He popped the beaters in it and turned it on high and put it in the bowl, not thinking much of it.

The next thing he knew was a cloud of flour flying out at them. It covered them in an instant. El let out a surprised scream as he turned it off not a second later but it was too late, all he could taste was flour and it was all he could see.

"Shit," was all Mike could think to say as he looked around them. The counter, floor, cabinets and they were coated in white. Mike stood there in silence wording just how painful his death will be when his mom saw this mess because there was no way that they could get this cleaned in ten minutes. But he was snapped out of it a moment later as one of his favorite sounds rang out around him. El started laughing. The sound sweet and light always made him smile, even if it was the worst day you could imagine and he couldn't help but join in. Both they're laughing mixed to make their own song.

He looked over at her where she was wiping at her flour-covered jeans and t-shirt. He reached out and started to run his fingers in her hair where it had aged her into an old lady, soon she was mostly back to normal besides a few white hairs.

She looked back at him still smiling, her brown eyes full of happiness...or maybe it was something more?

A moment later she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek but she pulled away and made a face.

Is kissing me that bad?" Mike asked his face burning from the kiss.

"Flour tastes bad," she said running a hand across her mouth.

He kept his smile on but it fell a little as he looked at the clock. "You know I'm a dead man when my mom sees all of this right? I may be needing one last kiss before I'm ended painfully."

El rolled her eyes at him before she turned towards the mess and with a swipe of her arm the flour was wiped into the trash that sat at the end of the counter before the mess and the floor was swept into the dustpan in the corner of the room leaving it cleaner then they had found it.

Mike closed his mouth that had fallen open as he watched her. Her powers always surprising him...no it wasn't her powers it was just her.

"Do you want to start over?" El asked.

He could never say no to her.

"Of course," he said.

The rest of the day had been so many things. Warm, fun, amazing. Though it did turn out that there was a big difference in Tsp and tsp. The cookies had been horrible but that wasn't what had mattered. Just the image of her smiling happily did.


End file.
